Color Blind Tears
by RebekahTPE
Summary: Undine has monochromacy, or in other words, she sees black-and-white. And Magpie knows. And decides... She's going to get Undine those color-blind-healing glasses. No matter what... Magpie swears she's sane.


Magpie sat there thinking.  
Magpie had black hair set in corkscrew pigtails, with pale skin and red eyes. She had on a sky blue dress ("It's a combat dress!" she would argue) and dark blue stockings. She also had sea blue gloves (like what Disney princesses wear) and a navy blue sparkly fedora. To top it off, she had a broad bracelet and broad anklet made of metal (kinda like Ember Cecilia, but baby blue and white).

She was thinking about her friend Undine's monchromacy, a form of colorblindness where she sees only shades of black and white.

And she remembered that video she saw.

Of colorblind people seeing color.

Mission accepted.

* * *

So soon as they got back to their dorms, Magpie searched it up on her scroll (hiding it from Undine, of course).

And what she saw, was devestating.

The glasses cost a bajillion dollars, more than the whole team had to give without dipping into their funds.

Mission fail.

* * *

"It's impossible!" wailed Magpie, fox tail curled dishopefully around her leg. Undine was out with Team RWBY, helping them get new clothes (and books for herself and Blake). "We're never gonna get all that money!"

"Calm down!" said Lukuce. "We can do it!"  
Lukuce, pronounced Lucas. Blonde hair with green streaks, and blue eyes. Light green shirt, forest green jeans. Sea green fingerless gloves.

"How?" asked a sniffling Magpie.

"I dunno. We could ask students. Teachers. I'm sure they'd be willing to help!" Lukuce replied without a second of hesitation.

"I have some relatives with spare cash. I don't know what they'd be willing to give up, but I know they'll send _somehing_." added Ryan.  
Ryan had blood red hair (dyed), with a cherry red shirt and garnet red loose pants. Mahagony arm guards.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Magpie trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face.

Then a smile.  
A big one.  
An if-you-don't-want-in-you-should've-run smile.

"TEAM MURL (Mural), WE WILL RAISE WHAT'S NEEDED TO GET UNDINE THOSE GLASSES!" With that, Magpe dragged Ryan and Lukuce into a half-hug.

* * *

"So what I'm hearing is, Team MURL wants to borrow money to get Undine a pair of glasses." Coco stated.

"Not just any glasses!" exclaimed Lukuce. "Undine's color-blind. These glasses will help her see color."

Coco stood there, contemplating. Finally, she said "Okay. Team CFVY will help. "

"Yes." said Lukuce. "Thank you _so_ much Coco. This will mean a lot to Undine, and Magpie too."

" _But..._ " said Coco. "Team CFVY gets to be there when you give them to her."

"Done." said Lukuce.

* * *

"Professor Peach, thank you _so_ much. This means so much to me." Ryan had spent the past 2 hours trying to convince Professor Peach to help them get Undine glasses.

As he left, Ryan thought, "I hope Lukuce and Magpie had an easier time than me."

* * *

"Of course we'll help! We can't NOT help! Right guys!"

"Right!"

Magpie had spent 2 minutes and 18 seconds (exactness was a habit she picked up from one of her childhood friends) talking to team RWBY about getting Undine the glasses.

Part of that was spent walking down the hall and knocking on the door.

* * *

"Magpie," said Lukuce, "You have that face again."

"What face?" asked Magpie.

"That I-have-a-plan-but-I-don't-know-if-something-will-explode-or-not face." replied Lukuce.

"I have that face?"

"Yes. It's very similar to the I-have-a-horrible-plan-that-I'm-going-to-carry-out-no-matter-what face."

"No plans of mine have ever failed!"

Magpie and Lukuce were currently outside an ice cream shop, waiting for Ryan to catch up. It had been 2 weeks since they started asking around, and they were $50 off.

"So?" asked Lukuce, successfully directing the topic back on the right track.

"So what?" asked Magpie.

"So what's your plan?" asked Lukuce.

"Well, maybe we should do it during lunch! With streamers and balloons! It'd be awesome!"

"Well, can't argue with that." replied Lukuce as a panting Ryan came up.

"Finally -pant- arrived, -pant- sorry -pant- for the -pant- wait."

"It's fine!" said Magpie. "How much did you get?"

"Well, I asked around, and I got $150."

"That's perfect!" said Lukuce. "It's even enough for Magpie's crazy balloons and streamers idea."

"But balloons and streamers are awesome!" said Ryan.

Magpie turned to Lukuce with a "see-look!" face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Magpie. "Let's GO!"

* * *

Undine walked down the hall.  
Undine, blonde hair with streaks of purple. Royal purple shirt, with plum-colored combat skirt and stockings. Magenta gloves. Pouch of tools. Just your ordinary huntress in training.

Currently, she was heading to the auditorium. Magpie had called her there, and honestly? She didn't know why. She hadn't done anything. At least she thinks she didn't.

She wasn't exactly sure, being practically next door to Teams RWBY and JNPR, known for setting the new record for "Damaging Most Property In One Year."

Once she arrived however, to a room full of practically everyone who attended Beacon, she was even less sure.

* * *

"Come on up here!" exclaimed Magpie, motioning for Undine to join her on top of the stage. She looked around, and saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were standing to the side.

Unsure, Undine walked up and joined Magpie.

"Magpie," warned Undine, "what did you do?"

"Nothing! Here!" She handed Undine a gift box. "It's an early birthday present."

"But-"

"Up-up-up! No if, ands, or buts. Open the box!"

So Undine carefully opened the box, and lifted up a pair of sunglasses.

"Sunglasses? Umm... Thanks Magpie?" Undine was very confused.

"Try 'em on already!" exclaimed Coco from somewhere in the crowd.

Thinking " _Why not?_ " Undine tried them on.

And she was amazed.

The browns, reds, purples, blues...

Greens and oranges.

Yellow, purple, and pink too.

It was just so beautiful and wonderful to Undine, who was seeing color for the first time.

So of course, she did what you woud probably do, when seomeone bought you expensive glasses so you could see again.

She cried.

Through her tears, she called out a "Thank you, so so much."

Cause she really, truly is thankful.

 **Hello!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I just got randomly inspired to write this during art class.**

 **Color, ya know? That other thing we take for granted, more than our arms and legs?**

 **Sources:**

 **ww w. colour blind awareness colour- blindness/types- of-colour- blindness/  
** **ww w. youtu be |watch ?v=-rM jUsG-zo  
** **ww w. you tube |watch ?v=o6 QuYiY1EJg**

 **(Remove spaces) (Add . [c]-[o]-[m] before watch)**

 **So for those who read my other (non-RWBY) stories (more like story), I'm taking a quick break to plot out a course!**

 **BYE!**

 _ **4TH IMPACT IS AWESOME!**_


End file.
